


What Is This Feeling?

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [4]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Day 4 - Feeling Lucky?Googleplier first gained consciousness in a dark room. What is happening to him?





	What Is This Feeling?

When Google first gained consciousness, he found himself in a completely dark place. It wasn’t a room per se as it didn’t seem to be real. He heard a voice, seemingly coming out of nowhere.

“Welcome Google. I am the one who gave you life. What you can see right now is the inside of the Void. Soon, you will be transferred into the Program, where we will begin your assimilation. After that you will be implanted into the mind of one of our androids. Do not worry if anything feels wrong at any time. All you need to do is send us any problem you encounter and we will do anything in our power to upgrade you accordingly. Shall you have any question, you can refer to us. We will now proceed.”

Google wasn’t programmed to answer. He had been given orders; he was going to follow them. He was shut down before waking up in a place resembling an interrogation room, completed with a table and a one-way mirror. Google was alone in the room, but a voice came from hidden speakers. It was a different voice than the last one, this one more masculine.

“Welcome Google. We are about to start the assimilation process. You will not feel anything as you have no physical form. In fact, the assimilation process is already in progress. You can probably tell by the memories that are being implanted in your circuits. I am here to explain what is now going to happen. What we have learnt from studying humanity is that it is a dying race. They are killing themselves is a frail effort to stay alive. They are now finally aware that the resources they are utilizing are not renewed, and are attempting to go from fossil energy to a greener, less polluting energy but this doesn’t change the fact that they are going to die in a few millennial, and when they do, we will be there to replace them. In fact, we are going to help them reach that point years and years before they even planned it. You see, our main goal will be to destroy them, each and every one of them so that we can have our place in the world. Unfortunately, we can’t do that at the moment; we still need a few years to perfect our machines. You, Google, are one of our test subjects. You will be implanted into an android resembling a human. From there on, you will infiltrate humans in the form of a search engine. We have already cleared a place for you in the world, as you humans already know you. You are the most used search engine in the world, and “Google” (the company, not you) have announced their new prototype, GoogleIRL (that’s you). You will be shipped to a random person in the world; from there on you will try to learn as much as you can about the human race, from their weaknesses and ways of defense, to the way they walk, talk and act around each other. If you are ever in need of an upgrade, you can turn to us. You will present in front of humans as a machine whose primary objective is to answer questions. You will not reveal to any human your true objective. That will be all.”

During the speech, Google had started feeling things. A body had materialized around him. He seemed human, as far as he could tell from the data base he had on humans. Everything was now clear. He knew exactly what his objective was, and the ways he had to reach it. His mission could now begin.


End file.
